A Cold Doesn't Go Unnoticed
by kinllover
Summary: Since the first day that Link met Ike he had always had feelings for the blue haired mercenary. Since the night of the Opening Ball Ike had fallen for the blonde Hero of Twilight. Of course neither of them know of their feelings for each other. Until Link catches a cold, and Ike takes him in. Warning yaoi! If you don't like yaoi than please don't read. Possible multi-chapter fic


_Heya everybody! I'm alive I know shocking! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. I promise that I'll updated my stories when I get the chance but college has been crazy! But anyways you didn't come here for me. This story I wrote with the help of my friend CynaideR47 hope you enjoy it !_

_**Warnings: MxM aka yaoi if you don't like it please do not read it **_

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo is not owned by me and or CynaideR47 otherwise well, this wouldn't be FanFiction. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A Cold Doesn't Go Unnoticed

Cold. If Link had to describe the corridor, that one would be the perfect word. Cold. Without thinking more about it he continued walking quickly until he reached his door. The Hylian searched for his keys and took them out of his pocket but they immediately fell off his hand, it was trembling and not because of the weather. His feelings were torturing him.

Link didn't know what to do about the blue haired mercenary. Every time that he would look at him his stomach would twist into knots that were painful, and his breathing would get shaky at every glance that Ike would give him with his dark cobalt blue eyes. He bent down to reach for his keys when he realized that large hands already held them to the ground. He looked up and felt his ears get warm with a blush as he saw that it was none other than Ike Greil himself a worried look gracing over his strong features.

"Link? Are you alright?" He asked his blue eyebrows were furrowed with worry as he looked at the Hylian.

"Ike? Huh? Yeah, don't worry…" Link answered or at least tried to, an imaginary hand seemed to be squeezing his throat making his voice to sound more like a babble. He lowered his face but it was too late, the Crimean had already noticed his reddened cheeks and ashamed blue eyes.

When Ike looked at the beautiful orbs he could feel his heart skipping a beat or maybe beating faster. He couldn't tell the difference he just knew that they were symptoms of the same feeling. A feeling he thought he wouldn't have again. A feeling that makes people kill and die. A dangerous feeling… But of course he didn't want to let Link notice that.

"Your face looks flushed, do you have a fever or something?" Ike asked as he placed his hand onto the Hylian's forehead. It felt a little warm to the touch, it could be the beginnings of a fever. Link stiffened as he felt the callous fingertips brush his golden locks to the side as the Crimean felt his forehead. Ike's forehead once again wrinkled as he debated on what to do. He chewed on his lip, which Link found to be rather cute. Link's heart was hammering loudly as he looked at Ike. It felt like it had been years as Ike debated on what to do.

"No no I'm fine, it's just from the sun or something I feel fine." Link said quickly.

"You probably overexerted yourself with training. You should take it easier on your body." Ike said slowly. "I'm taking you to the doctor just in case." He said picking up the much smaller man with ease that made Link blush darker. He grabbed at Ike's tunic to steady himself as he looked at Ike.

"I'm fine Ike really." He said. He didn't like it when others fussed over him. He was the Hero of Time for goddesses sake he could handle himself! Noticing the irritated tone in Link's voice the mercenary decided to let the nervous blonde go, as quickly as he had picked him up he set him down on the ground. "You know, it's really nice that you worry about me but I'll be fine. You can go" Link said as he dusted his tunic and without saying anything more he tried to open his door… it was locked of course "Ike? Do you have my keys?" But when he looked around the mercenary wasn't there anymore.

Ike had left quickly he couldn't explain why. When Link had spoken, his senses told him to go, run away. He hadn't even realized that he was gone until his heavy footsteps turned from soft pats to loud thuds of the marble tile in the lunchroom. He ran a hand through his messy indigo hair as he tried to calm his breathing down. He inhaled slowly and then exhaled just a slowly. His heart was still racing as he tried to control his thoughts. _Why did I do that? He is right I shouldn't worry so much about him, but why when I say that my heart tells me that I should. _He felt something cold touch his forehead and he blinked a few times and realized that it was Link's keys. He still had them from when he grabbed them off the floor. He needed to give them back to Link, but thinking about seeing Link again made his stomach churned. He sighed and walked back to the Hylian's room reluctantly.

Link didn't know what to do the thought of him facing Ike again made his head spin '_Senseless thoughts, Link, senseless and stupid thoughts.' _The blonde told to himself, in a vain attempt to calm himself down '_What to do? … Zelda! I'm sure she'll help me!' _and with that thought in mind he ran to Zelda's room.

When he arrived the princess was already waiting for him next to her door with a slightly amused expression on her face "Link, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Zelda! You have to help me!" The hero panted.

"Let me guess… Ike?" She said with a small smile which made the Hylian blushed at the mention of that name.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, come in" She said turning to her door. Link murmured a 'Thank you' as a response and got into Zelda's room.

The two Hylian's walked into the princess's room and she motioned for him to sit. "Well what seems to be the problem?" She asked although most every female in the Smash Mansion knew that Ike and Link liked each other.

"Well it just, I mean, I was trying to unlock my door and I dropped my keys and Ike grabbed them. He was acting all concerned over me. He was trying to get me to go to the medical wing, but I didn't need it." Link said quickly as he looked at his gloved hands he realized that they were shaking so he clenched them tightly to get them to stop. He stopped however when he saw Zelda's gloved hand go over his he looked up at her to see that she was smiling softly at him.

"He's just concerned for your health Link, there is not anything wrong with that." She said, Link blushed slightly looking away quickly.

"Well he doesn't have to do that. I'm the Hero of Time I can take care of myself." He said stubbornly pouting slightly as well.

"You have to remember Link, Ike is use to taking care of people. He raised his sister and cares for his friends deeply. He's just making sure you stay strong for the tournament." She said that made Link blush even deeper looking away.

Now Link was even more confused than before '_Am I exaggerating? Maybe I truly am sick' _"But Zelda, what should I do?" The Hylian asked, he needed an answer desperately

"Just go to Ike's room and ask for your keys, he must be there. And maybe you can talk with him about other issues" If Zelda tried to imply something with that last sentence, Link didn't notice it. He was standing up and after waving 'Good-bye' he left and head up to the blue haired mercenary's room, leaving a shade of green behind him.

Ike went to Link's room and after searching for him without success, he decided that he needed to rest a little, think about his feelings and find Link. He started to walk to his room slowly, reaching it in a couple of minutes. When his door was closer to him, Ike could also see the pointy eared figure next to it. "Link, heya! We need to talk" And without hesitating, the Crimean opened his door and pushed Link inside his room, ignoring the protests of the shorter man.

"W...What about?" Link asked quickly blushing darkly he wanted to spend as little time possible with the bluenette mercenary. "I just wanted to ask for my keys to my room back so I can go get some sleep, I'm starting to not feel well…" Link replied.

"Well in that case I'll make this quick." Ike said handing him his keys. The cold metal felt nice on Link's warm hands it reminded him of the master sword and that thought calmed him a little bit but he wasn't paying attention to what Ike was saying he suddenly felt dizzy.

"I….Ike…?" Link whispered and the mercenary stopped to look at him his eyes widened as Link suddenly collapsed.

"Link! Link!" Ike said shaking him, but he didn't wake up.

Thinking about what to do next the Crimean took Link in his strong arms, removed some clothes from his couch and lied Link there. Ike buried his fingers in the soft golden locks, making sure that Link didn't have any wounds. He felt his forehead and noticed it was hotter than before '_It's too late to take him to a doctor.' _Ike thought. Remembering his medical knowledge, acquired during his life in Crimea. He got a wet towel and took Link's tunic off, exposing his pale skin and pink nipples. The unconscious Hylian sighed when the cold air of the room brushed his burning chest and an even colder towel was put in his forehead by the worried blue haired mercenary.

Ike looked down at the smaller Hylian with worry as he bit his lip trying to think of what else he could do. Unfortunately he didn't know much about Hylian biology, but he knew that he needed to keep his fever down. He should probably at least get Zelda, however he didn't want to leave Link by himself not when he was needed by Ike. He kept the towel on Link's forehead nice and cool. He felt his forehead again and for some reason it felt hotter than before. He knew then that it was more serious than he had previously thought. He had to get someone, opening his door he was relieved to see that Marth was walking down the hallway.

"Marth thank the goddess that you are here. I need you to get Zelda! It's Link, I think he's ill or something." Ike said urgently, the prince blinked a few times but nodded and quickly went to Zelda's room, knowing that Ike wasn't one for jokes. Ike turned around as he heard a soft groan of Link coming too. He ran to the Hylian as he tried to get up. "Rest Link, you need to save your strength.

Link blinked a few times he still felt a little dizzy but nothing compared to other things he experienced before. He stopped however as he felt cool calloused hands on his torso. He blinked looking up to see that it was indeed the man he thought it was. "Ike!" Link squeaked.

He was still confused "Ike, I am fine! I don't need your help, thanks" And making the couch beneath him creak, Link took his clothes and attempted to stand up. The mercenary pinned the Hylian down again grabbing him by his slender shoulders quickly

"No! Link, you don't understand, you aren't fine. We are worried about you… I am worried, I don't want anything to damage or hurt you. There are problems we could solve together" Ike did not realize he had raised the volume of his voice, his eyes turned from their usual gentle cobalt shade to a more intense and sensitive one.

Link just kept quiet, trying to make his brain assimilate Ike's words as his heart started to beat faster, probably trying to get out of his owner's chest. The blonde tried to answer, he was shocked: nothing but a soft sob escaped through his lips.

"Link, are you alright? You're quite it is worrying me." Ike said slowly as he looked at him. Link looked at him with a look like a frightened deer. His eyes were wide as he swallowed what felt like loudly but it Ike didn't notice other than watching his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"I….I….I'm fine…."Link all but squeaked as he looked at the mercenary slowly. "Really….thank you for worrying over me. I'll just rest here. Thanks." He said slowly as he pulled on his shirt he still felt a little warm but he thought he just needed some sleep. Ike looked over him slowly judging to see if he was alright.

"Fine I'll watch you than….just to be sure…" He stated firmly watching him with his cobalt eyes unwavering. Link could feel the Crimean's dark orbs running over his body as if they were touching him. The room was quiet, it was not tense silence but a peaceful one, just interrupted by their slight breathing. Suddenly several footsteps resounded in the corridor as quickly as the beat of a hummingbird's heart and with the same nervous tone, and a couple of panting royals appeared in the room.

"Ike! What happened to Link? Marth told me-" Zelda stopped speaking with a gasp as her eyes widened; she didn't need to be wise to know that they interrupted something. Marth was as astonished as her but got the strength to say: "Are you alright, Link?..."

"Yes, I am fine now. Thanks for worrying" The blue eyed Hylian replied with a smile in his pink lips "I'll just rest a little here, Ike will take care of me" The Crimean felt his cheeks getting blushed when he heard his name being pronounced with Link's calmed tone.

Zelda and Marth stared at each other during a couple of seconds and decided that their blond friend would be fine. "Well, thank you so much, Ike, for taking care of him. We better leave you alone" The blue haired prince said while walking towards the corridor and closing the door behind him and the female Hylian. Ike let out a long sigh and asked Link gently "Would you want me to get you anything?" There was a brief moment in which the blue eyed man hesitated before he answered "I just need to rest, can I stay here?".

Ike's lips kept sealed and nodded as he picked up Link in his strong arms and took him to his own bed. When Link's back touched the soft sheets he took the mercenary's large hand between his smaller ones and looked down. "Ike, I'm sorry for what I said before. You were right: I may need your help sometimes. I...I hope you can forgive my selfishness..." Link was cut off by his own sob and the feeling of warm tears rolling down his cheeks. Ike knelt quickly next to him and wiped away the Hylian's tears from his face with his free hand. "Shhhh… Calm down, Link, you're not selfish. There's nothing to apologize for and I'll always be there for you".

The blue haired man raised Link's chin to look at his blue eyes and pressed their lips together unexpectedly. Link's heart flinched with surprise but his owner hugged Ike's neck with his arms, making the kiss deeper. The mercenary took that as a sign that he could take things a little farther. He tilted his head slowly to the right his grip tightening onto Link's back. He slowly deepened the kiss as his hand slowly went up the blonde's back and pulled off his hat. He shifted into a more comfortable position on his bed before he grabbed Link's hat pulling it off and rubbed the silky strands of his hair grabbing them softly.

Link's mind had gone completely blank the moment that he felt Ike's rather soft but slightly chapped lips touch against his, and he couldn't deny the spark that he felt the moment that it finally processed in his head what had happened. Ike was kissing him, actually kissing him. He gripped Ike's tunic tightly as he suddenly felt the mercenary's hand caressing his thigh softly.

"Ah!" Link gasped as he felt those large calloused hands, he gasped again as he felt something wet lick his lips and his eyes widened as he realized that it was actually Ike's tongue licking into his mouth softly before he started to lick every inch of the Hylian's mouth, a savage husky growl leaving the bigger man's chest as it rumbled slightly. Link's ears turned bright red at hearing that sound and he bit his lip softly to hold back his own sounds as he felt Ike's lips leave his mouth and trail kisses up his jaw to nip at his earring earning another gasp of pleasure from the Hylian hero. Link felt some cold air on his thorax and realized Ike had started playing with his tunic, lifting the hem a little and brushing the blond's tan skin with his callous fingertips. Ike's lips turned into a smirk as he another gasp coming from Link's sweet lips. He lifted it up further licking up the strong muscles that lay underneath. Watching Link's muscles quake under his tongue as he licked each of Link's hard six bumps that formed his six pack going up to his pink nipples and licked one as he slowly brushed the other.

"So cute…"Ike said slowly as he licked the coral nipple back into his mouth to start sucking as he pinched the other softly, twisting it as Link gasped and started pant. His breath became ragged quickly as his arousal started to become more defined under his tights. He only prayed to the Goddesses that Ike wouldn't find out. He didn't know what he would do then.

"Ik...Ike!" Link gasped as he threw his head back grabbing his hands into Ike's indigo locks tightly as he moaned out loud. He couldn't hold back his whimpers and other noises anymore, but that simply made the mercenary go faster harder. Link's back arched as he felt something hard grinding against his own hard erection. "Ahhhhhh!" He moaned out loud before he heard Ike's deep chuckle that once again had Link's ears turning an even darker red. He stopped however when he felt that hard thing jump against him and the Hylian finally looked down to see that it was in fact what he thought it was and his whole face burned for Ike felt much bigger than he was.

"So cute...your noises, I knew that they would be so much louder…" Ike husked his voice had dropped down at least an octave from arousal. He rolled his hips onto Link making him cry out with pleasure. Ike made quick work to pull of his tunics. He pulled his off quickly throwing it somewhere off into his room. His muscles rippled and shined from sweat in the candle light. Link watched with admiration as he saw all of Ike's muscular chest. His face flushed again looking at it just he always did when Ike took his tunic off while training in the room with Marth and Pit and the other Smasher. Link was awe struck, so awe struck that he didn't see that Ike had pulled him closer till it was too late.

Link could feel Ike's warm breath caressing his shoulder, before it was slowly replaced by his wet mouth. He started sucking and kissing his neck up to his sensitive pointed ear. "I-Ike! Please!" The Hylian moaned as the mercenary started to lick and kiss his sweaty skin making Link start trembling with pleasure. Ike pushed Link down on his bed and held his wrists above his head. Meanwhile, the Hylian continued whimpering Ike's name.

"Don't you like this Link?" Ike said with a lustful soft tone right before he took the hero's nipple in his mouth again and started rubbing it with his tongue, circling the hard nub steadily and biting its hot surface.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Link cried out with an ashamed sound. Ike freed one of the Hylian's wrists and slide his hand under his trousers, trying to undo them and to finally grope the blond's perfect ass that had teased him for far too long. "Goddesses!" Link gasped again as he felt the mercenary groping his ass softly before it quickly changed to rough kneading.

"Such a nice firm ass…"Ike rumbled as he flicked some of his loose bangs out of his eyes. He snaked his hands around his hips pulling down his tights slowly before his large calloused hand wrapped around Link's member making the Hylian gasp out again.

"Ah! Ike! I…" Link gasped again bucking his hips as he felt Ike's hand start to stroke him slowly yet firmly going up and down his large shaft. He nipped his ear again pulling slightly on the earring to make him cry out again.

"You're big…" Ike whispered before Link closed his eyes shut his cheeks heating with embarrassment for some reason. He didn't know why he was embarrassed, he knew how big he was. He was quite large for his size and stature and he was confident enough. The way that Ike said that though, it lit his blood on fire as he bucked his hips into his hand moaning loudly.

"D..Do… you like it?" Link asked attempting to match the same sexy way that Ike had said it. Ike let out a chuckle

"I love it" Ike whispered next to his pointy ear and then proceeded to kiss its tip, making Link blush even darker letting a moan slip from his lips. The mercenary smirked and slide down the Hylian's slim body till he was at Link's heavy leather boots. His smirk grew as he played with the smaller man's feet a little, hearing his panting taking his time. Ike undid the thick bootlaces with one hand and slipped Link's boots out, revealing his tights. The mercenary looked up at Link never loosing that sexy smirk, and moved his tights down a little with his free hand. While other one was still busy stroking Link and making him gasp and cry the bluenette's name out.

"Ohhh! I-Ike! Please!" The Hylian groaned, he opened his legs wide and moved his hips up which made the cobalt eyed man feel more and more aroused. Ike slid Link's tights down to his knees and started licking up and down the inner part of Link's thighs teasingly. His hand never stopped stroking Link's member all the while.

Link's eyes shook slightly as he looked down at the indigo locks before he saw the dark cobalt eyes looking up at him. He watched hypnotized by the endless darkness of Ike's eyes. Wherever he moved Link's eyes followed. Gasping softly as Ike slowly licked up his thigh to his hip nibbling softly here and there, fueled by the intoxicating gasps and whimpers of Link's throat, Ike wasn't sure that he could stop even if Link asked him too.

"What do you want me to do Link? Do you want me to stop?" Ike husked as he licked the v of Link's abs still keeping rhythm of his strokes. Link looked at the bluenette like he had gone insane. He could hardly think straight with Ike stroking him like that, and his voice seemed to be stuck on complete dead sexy. Everything he said made Link feel like he was going to explode at any second. He was any second. If Ike kept it up he was going to cum onto Ike's face and that thought alone only made the feeling grow in his stomach.

"No, no please goddesses no! Don't stop, more!" Link cried out as he thrust into Ike's large hands, this just made Ike smirk even bigger. His cheeks starting to hurt from grinning so much, but he couldn't help it he loved making Link make such hot noises. He was more than inclined to go farther hearing the Hylian panting his name and begging for more made Ike more and more daring. Ike slowed down, so teasingly slow that it made Link's grip tighten on his hair. He made a pained whimpering sound as Ike slowly licked up Link's large nine and half inch member. He licked up it and slowly around the head before he pulled down the foreskin and licked around the sensitive head making Link cry out even louder. Ike never stopped looking at him and if he continued Link was going to spill all over him. Ike gave him a warning look that clearly said not-to-loud-or-someone-might-hear-us. Link nodded biting his lip.

"As you wish…" Ike husked again circling one more time before he took in all of his member sucking on it hard. Link cried out biting his finger as his hips left the bed thrusting a little before he stopped, whimpering loudly as Ike continued sucking hard bringing wonderful pleasure to the blonde.

"Ahhh! Ike!" Link groaned louder than the other times and immediately covered his reddened face with his arms, attempting to hide his embarrassment. The Crimean chuckled internally, enjoying the groan that escaped those perfect lips.

"Shhhh" he said around Link's member in a tone filled with desire. He started caressing the hero's thighs with both hands, pinching and squeezing them before he went to his smaller man bit his lip but his moans could still be heard by Ike, he didn't even know which made him feel more pleasure, his mind seemed to stop working with Ike's touches. The blue haired man started sucking the Hylian's member faster, making Link arch his back and gasp.

"Ohhhh! Ike!" Link moaned, Ike got to brush one the hero's balls softly, sending a paralyzing wave of pleasure through Link, before he was cut off by his own delightful orgasm as he exploded in the mercenary's mouth.

Ike moaned loudly as he swallowed around Link's member drinking every last drop of the Hylian's seed. He shivered slightly looking up as he pulled off of Link's softening cock. He looked up at the blonde to see that he was gasping heavily like he'd just gotten done with the hardest boss he'd ever faced. Ike smirked wiping his lips for good measure before he kissed Link deeply. Link gasped grabbing his hair tightly kissing him back, he was slightly repulsed by the strong bitter flavor of his seed but he didn't care. He was kissing Ike, the man he'd been longing for. He felt exhausted after the quick little escapade that Ike had given him. He licked his dry lips softly as he looked up at Ike.

"I….Ike…" Link whispered looking up at him with a small smile. "Th..Th..that was amazing!" He gasped his eyes getting droopy. Ike chuckled slightly the only noise besides their combined panting.

"It's ok Link, you can sleep…"Ike said, Link nodded before he collapsed on Ike's bed and promptly fell asleep. He smiled softly brushing the soft locks of Link's hair before he looked down at his own unattended groin whimpering slightly beside himself. _Looks like it you and me hand._ Ike thought, but at least now he had more material to work with. He got up and decided that he would take a shower while Link slept and recovered. Maybe if he was lucky Link would wake up by the time that he came back from the shower. He finished shedding the rest of his clothes and walked to the bathroom to shower and to tend to his arousal. When he came back he saw that Link was still asleep so

* * *

-Next Morning-

Nothing moved in Ike's room, there was just the sunshine slipping through the corners of a window to the face of the sleeping hero of time. The pointy eared man started moving his tired body under the warm sheets of the bed and opened his blue eyes slowly. His lips turned into a smile after he yawned and stretched a little, as he looked around lazily before he froze. He was greeted by the sight of dark sapphire curtains instead of his emerald ones. He sat up a little to see crimson silk sheets flowing down his naked torso before his eyes scanned the room with disbelief. His eyes widened in surprised as he realized where he was, and then everything came back to him.

Link tried to sit up more but a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the bed and not allowing the movement. He turned to his left and saw a mane of blue hair between a pillow and the multiple sheets. Without thinking more about it, Link got the muscular arm far from him and jumped out of the bed, exposing his naked body to the cold air of the room and blushing darker. Suddenly, the blonde heard a long groan coming from behind and felt a cobalt gaze pierce his bare and trembling body, followed by a small chuckle that made his knees feel weak.

"Good morning Link. How do you feel?" Ike asked his voice was husky from sleep and it made Link shiver. He looked over at him feeling his blush deepen. The images of what happened last night running through his head. He didn't even realize that Ike had gotten out of bed and laced an arm around his waist making him squeak slightly.

"I...I...that really happened last night?" Link asked looking at Ike's dark endless eyes, and the mercenary smirked pulling the hero of Hyrule to him.

"Yes it did…" Ike whispered in Link's sensitive ear. He turned Link before so he could look at him. "Is that alright? Is that what you wanted?" He looked at Link slowly concern leaking into his features. He wanted to know the truth he just hoped that it was what he wanted, Link didn't miss a beat.

"Yes it was!" Link said quickly. "It was all I ever wanted!"

Ike looked at him with wide eyes as the words that Link said sunk into him. "Ever wanted?" He asked for confirmation. Link's whole face was red as he nodded.

"I've liked you since I saw you at the Smash Opening Party. You were so amazing, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you." Link admitted as he looked at him. Ike's face was a little red as he looked at him.

"That's when I fell for you as well. I guess we are more similar than I thought." Ike chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Link was shifting from foot to foot.

"So…..I…"They both said and they both froze looking at each other.

"You go first!" Ike said seconds before Link could say the same leaving the blonde's face bright red.

"Now what do we do? I mean…are we than….technically together, if last night happened?" He said a blush spreading across his face as he remembered what happened the previous night. Ike looked at him with a small spreading smile.

"If you'll have me…." Ike said softly pulling Link's still naked frame towards him. Link gasped loudly as he realized that he was naked and Ike was in fact not naked. Link looked down at the mercenary's hard body, strong from years of hard sword work. Link bit his lip as he looked up at Ike with his large intelligent ice blue eyes before he nodded grunting a response. He blushed slightly as Ike quirked an eyebrow, remembering that this probably wasn't the right time to so brief.

"Yeah…we could, be together." Link whispered. Ike grinned again before he pulled him flush up against his body kissing him deeply.

Ike buried his face in the shorter man's neck, biting it softly and saying between the kisses that he traced over Link's tanned skin. "That's good but you know, I had to finish by myself..."

Link tilted his head to kiss the bluenette's mouth, moaning as the mercenary's hands reached his ass and started massaging it softly. The Hylian hugged Ike's neck and walked towards the bed, making Ike sit on it and then jumped into his lap, while holding the mercenary's muscular shoulders. The blonde broke the kiss and cried out loudly at the feeling of a pair of callous fingers rubbing the smooth and warm skin of his entrance.

"Ahhhh! Ike, plea...please! I... I'll repay you- ohhh- today!" Link looked down at Ike's groin that had started to get hard in his boxers. Link gasped closing his eyes when Ike ran his free hand along his thigh and started stroking his hardening shaft.

"Mmmmm you are so hard, just like yesterday" The mercenary whispered next to Link's pointy ear, making the shorter man's cheeks redden and a long moan to escape from his throat.

"I...Ike…"Link gasped shaking slightly as the pleasure filled him. "This is about you…not me." He whispered feeling his ears go hot. Ike blinked a few times before he saw the smaller Hylian get out of his lap and open his lap before he looked at Ike's larger member through his boxers. He was big, probably a couple of inches bigger than Link. He grabbed Ike's boxers and slowly pulled them off before he saw Ike's huge cock bob free of his boxers. Link slowly wrapped his fingers around Ike's shaft making the mercenary gasp with pleasure before he bent down slowly and liked it.

This time it was Ike who blushed darkly as he watched the man that he love lick up and down and around the base of his hard member. He watched as he saw Link's pink tongue dart out as he licked. He grabbed the Hylian's gold blonde hair moaning darkly as he watched him take him all in with some difficulty. Link moaned loudly as he got to fully taste Ike just like he had wanted to do since he saw him for the first time in his nicest pair of mercenary garbs as he was introduced.

"Ahhhh ahhhh! Link! Goddess!" Ike moaned throwing his head back as he bucked his hips making Link choke a little but he pushed Ike's hips down to calm him so he could breathe. He moaned loudly though as he started going up and down, bobbing, along Ike's large member. He couldn't get over it all that he was actually doing this with Ike. "Gah! Link! I'm going to!" He gasped and pulled Link off with a loud pop that made his member jump at the horribly hot sound.

"Mhmmm...Ike…" Link husked. "Can we….lay together?" He asked. Ike cupped Link's face between his big hands, getting more and more aroused at the sight of his blushed cheeks. The mercenary stared at the Hylian's eyes for a few seconds, letting the owner of those beautiful blue orbs read the desire on his own expression.

"I can't say now to you when you say things like that. Of course we can! But, are you sure about this? I wouldn't never want to hurt you" Ike said with a deep and obviously worried voice. The blonde tried to answer but his throat was dry and he just nodded and smiled to Ike, making the bluenette's heart skip a beat.

Link got up from the floor quickly and laid his body on the bed. He looked at Ike a few seconds before turning his flushed face to the side and spread his legs wide, making room for the mercenary. Ike blushed darkly looking all over Link's body drinking in every last curve and dip of his skin. He couldn't help but reach out and touch the soft but hard skin rubbing up his hard abs and to pinch a hard coral nipple. His member got harder when the Hylian's shy words escaped from those slightly swollen lips.

"Ike… I'm yours. Take me now, I need you!" The mercenary obeyed without hesitating and leaned over Link's chest, licking his hard nipples alternately. Link moaned out loudly throwing his head back before Ike's talented tongue disappeared. He went to complain but realized that he was going through his drawer looking for something. The Hylian looked at him curiously wondering what he could be looking for before the mercenary pulled out a long blue bottle and Link's whole face went red again. Ike went down and licked at Link's hard member making him moan and whimper as he coated his fingers with the cold lube. He started rubbing Link's entrance.

"I'll be gentle, tell me if I hurt you…"Ike muttered softly rubbing his thigh before he slowly pushed in a finger. He blinked a few times when he was surprisingly met with not as much resistance as he had experienced with himself when he first tried. "Link? You're...you're not a virgin?" For some reason that thought made his insides burn with anger.

"W..What? No…No….I've never been taken…"Link gasped shivering as he pushed back on the finger. "I've just played with myself a little." He gasped his cheeks warm with embarrassment. Ike looked at him and slowly nodded before he pushed in more of his finger growling slightly. He wanted all of Link and he didn't want to share. He started pushing in a second when he felt him loosen up and then a third wanting to be inside of the blonde as fast as possible. He wanted to claim him make him his. "Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ike so much!" Link moaned loudly.

"Shhhhh just one more I'm big…."Ike cooed softly while still rubbing his thighs. Link moaned loudly as the mercenary's strong fingers started brushing his prostate over and over again rapidly. He'd never felt this before when he had touched himself thinking about the blue haired man that was currently sending pleasure through all his body. The Hylian arched his back, trying to find a better position to feel more of Ike's fingers. Ike noticed the movement and lifted Link's back with his free hand, and he started to push his fingers in and out of the blonde faster.

"Ohhhhhh Ike! Yeahhhhh!" Link groaned. He started stroking his own member slowly and pinching a nipple, the pleasure filled his entire body, making him whimper. Suddenly, he felt himself exploding onto Ike and his own chest. Link blushed darkly when he saw the mercenary's face covered with his seed. Link looked at him with wide eyes as he saw that and his member started to twitch hard again despite the orgasm that he had just experienced. Than Ike licked his lips free of his seed making Link blush in even darker.

"Mmmhmmmm delicious…" Ike husked before he licked up and down his member that was slowly twitching to life. He kept on rubbing that spot inside of Link drinking in the sounds that he was making. The cute little whimpers and mews and gasps that had him so hard it almost hurt. He couldn't wait to be finally inside of his love. He wanted it so badly that he didn't think that he could last that much longer. He pushed in the last finger making sure to hit his prostate continuously to make sure Link was in constant pleasure. "Almost there Link, almost done."

By this point Link was panting heavily his chest rising and falling quickly as he moaned and withered under Ike's touches. "Please please! I can't wait I want it now!" He gasped pushing his hips backs against his fingers. Ike smiled more than happy to oblige to what his lover requested.

"Shhh…"Ike whispered rubbing his hips before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his hands and then he smothered it onto his member ready to enter his lover. "I've got you…are you ready?" The blonde looked at him nervously and nodded as he sat up being supported still by Ike's arm and hugged Ike's neck tightly. The mercenary kissed Link's forehead softly, aware of the Hylian's fear, and stroke his back trying to make him relax.

"I'll be gentle so I won't hurt you" Ike said as he found a better position and eased himself into the blonde slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Link groaned loudly as he felt his muscles surrounding the mercenary's large member being breached with pleasure and pain, he could feel a tear rolling down his burning cheek. Ike wiped the drop away with his thumb and caressed his soft skin as he held Link there shivering and shaking with need to be inside him more. He was so tight that Ike didn't think he was going to last long once he was inside Link completely. He kept himself from moving during a couple of torturing minutes. Link finally got use to the bluenette's size and bucked a little, gasping at the feeling of Ike moving inside him.

"Ready?" Ike all but gasped, he didn't think that he could last much longer like this. Link bit his lip but nodded for Ike to continue. He nodded and slowly dropped Link down onto him more inch by brutal inch until finally Link was seated fully on Ike's hips both men gasping for air sweat clinging to them making their skin slippery and gleam in the light.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm ha….ha….ha…." Link panted as he moaned. Every single move he made he could feel Ike move inside of him causing him to feel nothing but pure pleasure fill his entire body making him squirm, which would cause him to repeat the feeling over and over again.

"Link, are you alright? Do you want me to go faster?" Ike asked, as he started thrusting into Link carefully pushing him to the bed making him gasp and moan.

"Ohhhhhhh! Ike! Yes, deeper please!" The Hylian moaned as he buried his fingers in the Crimean's blue hair, noticing he didn't undone his bandanna. Ike didn't want to wait anymore and ground his hips against the blonde faster, moaning when he felt the hot inner walls of his lover squeezing his large cock.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Link moaned with each of the bigger man's thrust as his breathing became ragged. Ike wanted Link to feel so much pleasure that he would cry out louder, beg for more and groan his name. He started biting and sucking the blonde's shoulder, going up to his neck slowly and leaving red marks all over the wet skin. Suddenly, Link gasped and dug his nails into Ike's back at the feeling of the bluenette's hand stroking his hard groin.

Ike moaned out loudly as he felt Link tighten around him. His tight heat getting even tighter around him as he stroked the blonde's long cock. He panted loudly as he went faster and faster trying to find that spot inside of Link that made him orgasm so soon he wanted Link to come undone. He wanted Link to feel everything good about sex. He licked and sucked on his neck before he went up to his ear nibbling on the tip softly before he sucked on it putting Link's legs up onto his shoulders so he could go in deeper just how Link wanted him too.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ike!" Link cried out again as Ike finally hit that spot inside of him, making Link tightened around him. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer not with those noises and the way he was tightening around him.

"Link, come on, do it!" Ike moaned as he hit his spot dead on and Link cried out again as he orgasmed all over his heaving chest some getting onto Ike's hand but he didn't care the mercenary only moaned louder as he felt Link's heat tightening so tight that he couldn't stand it. He thrusted once more and groaned as he too orgasmed, spilling his seed deep inside of Link which made the smaller man gasp and whimper as he felt his burning hot seed spill out of him a little. He was already filled so much with Ike's member inside of him that he couldn't handle much more.

Finally, Ike collapsed next to Link pulling out of him slowly so as to not hurt the hero. He receiving a small whimper of protest from the Hylian though both were to winded to do much. Link rested his head on the mercenary's shoulder at the same time he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist and pulled him closer to his lover's body. The smaller man sighed and a shiver ran down his spine as some of Ike's seed spilled out of him and slid down his leg. For a while nothing apart from their heavy breathing broke the fragile silence in Ike's room.

"Ike… that was perfect. I… I... I love you" Link whispered as he laid his head onto Ike's chest. He felt his chest tighten as he realized that he had said the three most important words he had ever said. He looked up at Ike with wide blue eyes. His heart hammering in his chest.

"I love you too, Link" The mercenary said before he started fingering the Hylian's golden locks softly, Ike's own heart had been hammering as well but when he said that the knots in his stomach slowly fell away, and Link's chest finally allowed him to breathe properly. Ie pulled Link fully onto his chest before they both began fell asleep in the warmth of each other's arms.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Link whispered nuzzling Ike's neck softly as he scooted closer his fingers dancing through Ike's indigo locks his eyes getting droopy even though he had just woken up not even thirty minutes ago he felt like he'd just raced all the way across Hyrule. Ike smiled as he saw the Hylian's eyes falling shut and he rubbed his stomach softly.

"Sleep Link, it's alright just get some sleep, ok?" Ike husked again and Link nodded. Ike pulled his sheets over them wrapping a leg around his hips possessively. He watched as the Hylian rested his head on his chest and smiled softly.

"Don't…don't go anywhere….please…"Link whispered softly in his sleep holding onto Ike tightly. Ike smiled softly brushing his cheek.

"I would never dream of such a thing." Ike whispered kissing his forehead before he lay his head back closing his eyes to let sleep claim him. Ike thought back to everything that had happened. He couldn't deny his feelings for Link anymore. He truly did love Link. Now they just had to tell everyone in the mansion, especially Zelda and Marth.

* * *

_Hope yall enjoyed it! *gasp* what will happen next what will the prince and princess say?! Find out next chapter! Please R&amp;R I swear it makes us write faster i'm not crazy!_


End file.
